This invention relates to a nail-holding device and is particularly concerned with the provision of such a device that will readily enable the driving of a nail straight into a working surface to be effected.
In the driving of a nail into a working surface, it is frequently desired to have the nail enter the working surface perpendicularly or straight with respect thereto. To do so by hand requires a certain amount of skill, which the average person rarely possesses. Moreover, even with such skill, one cannot be sure that every nail or almost every nail will enter perpendicularly into the working surface.
To assure a greater degree of accuracy in this regard, various devices have been heretofore proposed for holding or positioning a nail with respect to a working surface. Many of these devices merely provide an arrangement for holding the nail so that it can be suitably struck by a hammer and still require that the proper positioning of the nail with respect to the working surface be achieved by hand.
Other such devices are so constructed as to enable a nail to be driven straight into a working surface. These devices, however, are relatively complicated in design and/or use and are generally less than completely satisfactory.